L's Birthday Kiss
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Light has a special gift and confession for L, and just maybe L is ready to accept it? Warning: Yaoi


Birthdays are a funny thing.

People seem to enjoy celebrating the aging process. You get a year older; you get a cake, party, presents. But there are some people who _don't _enjoy birthdays.

L…

Did not.

Whenever his birthday came around, it reminded him that his days as a detective were numbered. It reminded him that if Kira or one of his other cases didn't kill him, time certainly would.

Because for L…

His time was limited.

~*~

"You know, Ryuuzaki…" Light said smoothly as he sat with his back to the detective.

"Hmm? What is it, Light?" L asked curiously as he pulled a white shirt over his head. He grabbed up the abandoned handcuff, securing it once again to his wrist. They always disconnected when they needed to dress or shower or whatnot, though the other person remained in sight at all times; it was another of L's conditions for Light to help prove his innocence.

"Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?" Light turned around once he heard the handcuff click, since it meant L was dressed.

L blinked at Light, a little surprised. "Yes… yes, it is," he replied, raising his thumb to lips to nibble on the nail. "How did you know?"

Light shrugged. "Watari was saying something about a party for you," he said nonchalantly. "I just assumed it had to do with your birthday. Tomorrow, right?"

L was more than a little shocked, but he nodded. "Yes, my birthday is on Halloween," he assented, cocking his head. "But why do you care, Light?" he asked, watching Light carefully with suspicious eyes.

Light shrugged again. "I don't know… I guess I just thought you might want to celebrate it. Maybe a cake, costumes…" he trailed off, waving a hand dismissively.

"I dislike birthdays," L replied with a small frown. "But thank you for being considerate," he said, a small note of gratitude in his voice.

Light smiled at him sweetly; L had noticed that Light had only recently begun to smile like that, after he'd been in confinement. Before that, Light's smiles had always had a sinister look to them, and L had never liked them. But now… he found himself becoming much fonder of the smiles that Light would grace him with.

"Whatever you want, Ryuuzaki," he said warmly.

~*~

"I don't see why you insist on my wearing this ridiculous outfit, Light," L huffed as Light placed the brown hat on L's head.

"It's Halloween," Light said warmly as he turned L around, tying the trench coat. "You never know how many more you'll get to celebrate." And that might have been a threat if Light had been Kira, and it made L eye him suspiciously.

"But Sherlock Homes?" L asked condescendingly as he looked at the getup Light had put him into. There was even a magnifying glass tucked into the pocket of the coat. It didn't exactly suit L, but it was rather comical.

"It's fitting," Light chirped, chuckling as he finished L's costume. "Now you're the world's _four_ greatest detectives."

L huffed quietly. "Sherlock Homes was merely a fictional character," he said with a shake of his head, bringing his thumb to his lips to chew on the nail.

Light frowned a bit, reaching out and taking L's hand away from his lips. "That's not very Sherlock-like," he said with a grin.

L gave him his coldest glare, but it was hard to stay angry with Light when he was just acting so innocent and sweet. "And you promise everyone else will be in costume?" L asked nervously. He didn't want to be the only one wearing a costume; that would embarrass him to no end.

Light nodded. "Yeah, I convinced everyone to wear something," he said warmly as he started to move away to the bathroom, but yelping when he tugged on the chain a little too tightly.

L shook his head, chuckling quietly as he pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking Light to allow him to go change.

Light smiled at him gratefully, leaving and returning fifteen minutes later wearing his old high school uniform.

L's eyes widened when he saw Light. "Don't you think you've grown out of being a highschooler?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"It still fits," Light replied, grinning. "Besides, I haven't worn it in a while; it reminds me of being back in school," he said, giving a shrug. Technically, he attended To-Oh University, but he was working so much with L on the Kira case that he didn't have time. And the weeks he'd spent in confinement… well, he didn't exactly have the ability to work on his studies then. "Ready to go down?" he asked, still grinning at L.

L sighed, nodding. "Yes," he replied sullenly.

"Don't look so sour," Light said brightly, starting for the door and leading L back towards the main room.

L froze when he saw the party that was set up, his eyes going right to the banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Ryuuzaki!" He turned to glare at Light. "I told you I didn't want a party," he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Light shrugged, grinning. "Just because you said you didn't want one, doesn't mean you don't get one."

L huffed, shaking his head, as he went with Light to join the rest of the Taskforce for a Halloween/Birthday celebration. Everyone was there, including Misa – much to Light's dismay.

The night proceeded quite happily, and L began to relax and start to have at least a little fun. He would drag Light to the sweets table more often than not, and munch on whatever delicious thing he could get his hands on until Light forcibly took him back to join the others and the games.

Just before it was time for presents to be opened, Light moved closer to L, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "I have something special for you," he said softly. "Come with me…"

L looked at him curiously, but nodded, following wherever Light took him.

And Light led L to the roof, or at least, the small alcove at the roof. It was raining, and he'd prefer they didn't get wet, though he saw how L seemed to lean towards the rain. Light sighed, leaning back against the door after it had been shut behind them. "Ryuuzaki," he said quietly. "I've wanted… There's something… special… that I want to give you," he said nervously, his eyes darting around, like he was afraid someone was there, listening to them. His cheeks turned a very dark pink as he moved closer to L. "Ryuuzaki… what do you think of me?" he asked softly.

L cocked his head, utterly oblivious as he said, "Well… you are the primary suspect in this case… and I suppose that I think of you as a dangerous killer, if you do happen to be Kira."

Light shook his head. "That's… not what I meant," he said nervously.

"What did you mean, then?" L asked, raising an eyebrow and watching Light with his large grey eyes.

Light sighed. "It's hard to explain…" He shook his head slowly before saying, "Do you like me, Ryuuzaki?"

L blinked, caught off guard by the question. "How do you mean?"

"Do you ever think of me in a… romantic way?" Light asked, his cheeks turning an even darker scarlet.

L's own cheeks tinged the slightest pink. "That would… not be appropriate," he muttered, looking away from Light.

Light sighed. "It may not be appropriate, but do you?" he persisted.

"I-I…" For once, the great detective was at a loss for words; he did not know what to say.

"Be honest," Light said firmly, looking at L with great determination.

L took a deep breath, before saying quietly, "I… do…"

Light's face lit with a bright smile. "Then I do have a present for you," he said warmly, reaching for L's hand and tugging the detective to him, and in one swift, fluid motion, captured L's lips.

L's eyes widened significantly, and he considered pushing Light away, but it felt so _good_. He'd never been kissed by anyone before, and he'd always wondered why people enjoyed it so much, but now he knew. His eyes slowly slid closed as he returned the kiss, leaning into Light as he brought his arms up around Light's neck, pressing himself closer.

Light broke the kiss momentarily to catch his breath, licking his lips; L tasted like sugar. "Happy Birthday," he said warmly.


End file.
